Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories
by Pikachu317
Summary: I thought I lost J at Temporal Tower, but I was wrong. I thought I would never see Moonlight ever again, I was wrong. Based on me  J the Shinx  and my partner  Moonlight the Vulpix  Post-explores of sky after the events at Temporal Tower.


This is Pikachu317 again, this is my first M-rated story ever! This is about me and my partner in pokemon mystery dungeon: explores of sky. Yes there will be sex in it! :D I happen to be a Shinx, I used my nickname "J" in the game, and for my partner I nicknamed her Moonlight, she's a Vulpix. Vulpix is one of my favorite Pokemon, just like Pikachu.) Anyways as I was saying, there will be sex in this story. (Sex will be know as "apples" ) I hope that you the reader likes this. This is my first time I ever done anything to do will sex. I'll edit the sex scenes. Just tell me if its any good or if I need to make any changes to the sex scenes. R&R, I like to here people's opinions. The following story is for 16 year old and up, why ya think is rated M?  
>Moonlight: Yeah, we don't want youngsters reading trash about out love life! HAHAHA!<br>Me: Was I talking to you?  
>Moonlight: It sure sounded like you we're talking to me, love.<br>Me: I was not!  
>Moonlight: Then, who were you talking to?<br>Me: The reader, duh!  
>Moonlight: What readers?<br>Me: UGGGGGH! Lets just get this story done with, thank you! My partner always does this! Moonlight: Uh, OK then? He's crazy!

If you see any words that look like this, it means the thoughts of me and Moonlight and other characters in this story. There will be two point of views (POV) My partner, and me. Now without further ado, lets begin with our story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:<br>Memories

Moonlight's POV After defeating Dialga at Temporal Tower.

I kept on looking back at J, he looked so sad. What's wrong with him, we just saved the world, so why is J so sad. I thought to myself. It was unlike him. J just stood still, like a rock behind me. I walked up to him to find out what's wrong. I saw sparks of light coming off of J's body.  
>"Hey!" I shouted. "Huh? J... What is it? What's wrong with you...?" I saw his eyes water up. Like he was about to cry.<br>"... It looks like... I have to say good-bye..."  
>I was alarmed. I did not understand what he meant.<br>"Huh? What? Wh-why? Wh-why...? I don't understand!" My eyes started to water up to.  
>"Why J, after all that we went though, I thought we were friends!"<br>"We are Moonlight." J replied, as a tear rolled down his face. "Dusknoir told me. If we changed the future, Pokemon from the future would disappear... That's why... I'm destined to disappear too."  
>"I don't understand, why, why you!" I started to cry.<br>"Thank you for everything. I'm going to disappear form here now... but, Moonlight... I'll never forget you."  
>"W-wait a second... I only made it this far because you were with me, J." I cried even harder. "Don't you understand...? You made me strong, J... If you go, J... I... I don't know... what I would... do, don't go...J"<br>"No, Moonlight. You have to be strong on your own. You have to live! You have to go home... tell everyone about what happened here. So that... nothing like this happens ever again." J started to cry. We hugged each other as tightly as we could.  
>I cried as hard as I could "Moonlight, there's something I have kept from you for a long time... I-...I-I...love you, Moonlight."<br>"...so do...I. ooooh...J!" I sobbed into J's shoulder.  
>"Oh, Moonlight, don't cry," J said with a soft voice. "Goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be."<br>He was fading away. I looked deeply into his eyes. I started to fall for him.  
>Then J placed his lips onto mine. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I then did the same.<br>We were kissing, I never had done this before in my hole lonely life. I loved him, but I was going to lose him. "Urk... J..."  
>"G-g-goodbye...Moonlight." Those were the last words I ever herd from him again.<br>The sparks of light around J got even stronger.  
>"Don't, J! You bastard! I love you! Don't... don't go...GODDAMN IT J, DON'T LEAVE ME J!" The light got even brighter, and then he was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, J!" I had to make J's last wish come true. I sadly walked onto the Rainbow Stoneship. I looked back, Temporal Tower looked so small. I felt so small and empty.<br>"There goes Temporal Tower, a-and J." I started to cry. "J died for all us Pokemon, and for...me." I cried so hard I thought I was going to have a heart attack.  
>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH J!"<br>I managed to get out of Hidden Land in one pice, and I, I alone rode Lapras back to Treasure Town. When I made it home, I went off to Wigglytuff's Guild. Everyone was so sad when I told them that J had died to save us all. I told everyone in Treasure Town what had happened. A few days later, we had a funnel for J. We made a gave, even though we did not have his body, but we felt that it was the right thing to do. We put the gave were me and J first met. It was the saddest day in my hole life. I lost my best friend in the whole wide world. I made J's tombstone. I put a picture of J in the middle of it. I placed a gone pebble next to it so I, and other Pokemon's can remember J. Days had gone by. Everyday I wake up, hoping that I would see J's smiling face, but that hope always fades, just like J did. I cried every night. Bidoof, Chatot, Corphish, Diglett, Loudred, Chimecho, Croagunk, Dugtrio, and Sunflora were always there for me. Bidoof was always there for me, he was just as sad I was, after all, Bidoof made a wish to Jirachi for some new apprentices to join Wigglytuff's Guild. That was me and J. Oh, how I so want him back.

J's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that I was back in my room. I was human again. I thought to myself that all that had happened was all just a dream, but it sure as hell felt real alright. I felt like I was away from my home for a long time, but I checked my calender , it said it was only July 18, it was the 17th yesterday. It sure was a good dream though, except the last part, when I left Moonlight. I felt a tear roll down my face. Man, get a hold of yourself, I thought to myself, it was just a dream, Moonlight is not real, nor are Pokemon's, right. No, it felt real, so it had to be real. I so wanted it to be real. after all I'm a loner. I just got myself up out of bed, made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I then, took off my t-shirt, pull down my pants, then my underwear. I looked at my naked self in a mirror. I could see Moonlights smiling face. Oh how I miss her. I don't even know if she's real or not. I'd hope she is. I wonder if she thinks of me, and all the good times we had, like that time at Fogbound Lake, our first exploration at Waterfall Cave, when I first met Moonlight. Was it all just a dream?  
>I just not know. I was in love with her for all this time, and I didn't have the guts to tell her all that time. I fell for her when I was at Fogbound Lake. It felt good that night what we saw. I could never forget that night. I remember one time we I almost kissed Moonlight. It was when we explored Apple Woods again, we remembered what happened between us, Team Fire Fight and Team Skull, all that was behind us. When we were given the weekend off from our training, we had ourselfs a picnic. We found ourself a large apple tree. We ate and had a good time. We took a nap. We laded side-by-side. Moonlight kissed me on my forehead, like she always does when we go to sleep, every night. I loved it when she does that. I blushed. I had feelings for her, but I was too shy to tell her. I wonder if she felt the same way like I did. Oh god, I so want her right now. I once had a dream about me and her. In my dream, Moonlight had sex with me. I don't know why I dreamed this, but it felt so real. My penis was sticking out when I thought of that dream. I started stroking it. I felt some pleasure in it. I always do this, even when I was a Pokemon. While I masturbated, I looked at myself, I had brown eyes and brown hair. I was about 6'7", I had a little bit of a tummy on me. My face was chunky. I almost look like a Shinx. That must be why I became one. Lubricating fluid started to leak out of my penis. It sticky and wet. I then griped my penis with my left hand, and I started to pump it. More of that wet, sticky stuff leaked out. It looked just water. I started to pump my dick even faster. I started to moan. It made a squishy noise. I loved hearing that sound. I almost thought I was going to have an orgasm. I had to stop. I was hoping that would get my mind off of my dream, but, I always see Moonlight's beautiful brown eyes and face. I started to cry, hard. I missed her so very much. I sat in the shower, the water was lukewarm. It reminded me of the lukewarm waters of the Hot Springs. Moonlight and I spent most of our time there. That made me cry even more. I just could not stop missing Moonlight. I miss that bloody girl! "Moonlight." I sad to myself in a soft, sad voice. I'm not sure if I can live without her. It was no dream, it was a real.<br>"Damn it." She may think that I'm dead right now, after I disappeared. I can feel Moonlight's heart beating right next to mine. I could feel the pain in her heart, the same kind of pain I feel in my heart. I needed her, and she needed me.  
>"Goddamn it!" I shouted. I hit the shower wall next to me.<br>"Why did I have to disappear, it's just not fare!" I cried for hours. I don't know how long I had spent in shower. The showers water turned cold. I knew that I couldn't stay in here all day, so after shed a few more tears, I got out of the shower, I put on my boxers and my black shorts, then blue t-shirt, and then my sport glasses. I looked back at myself. Now I really do look like a Shinx. I cried again, it just hurts so bad. I almost thought about killing myself. I had never thought of that before. I knew better, suicide not the way out, I had to be strong for me and Moonlight, even if it breaks my heart. Days and months had passed, but I still thought of Moonlight. Worst, my family was falling apart. Everyone said that I was crazy. "You need to grow up J, your 19, stop believing that Pokemons are real," my mom always says.  
>I don't know how many fights I had with my mom. If only if she knew what really happen. If only she knew what I was going though. I was in my room. The room was small, all I had in my room was a bed, a dresser, and a desk with my laptop on it. The walls of my room had Pokemon posters all over it. Some were Pikachus, others had Shinxs, some had Vulpixs on them. There's one Vulpix on one of these posters that looks just Moonlight. It had goggles on it's forehead. Moonlight always wore goggles all the time. I always look at it, I cry every time I look at it. I was siting at my desk, I was drawing a picture of Moonlight. I drew every beautiful detail of her body, from her tails all the away to her smiling face. I made her very beautiful. Teardrops fell onto my picture. I was crying again. I needed Moonlight, now more than anything. I'd do anything for her, I would even die for her. That is how much I love her. I then heard my door open. It scared me.<br>I knew who it was, it was my cousin Rick. He had black hair, blue eyes, and tall. He was at lease 7"0' tall, he was thiner than I was. He was wearing a large Raiders baseball cap, a t-shirt with The Raiders logo on it, hell, he even had on Raiders shorts. He loves The Raiders just as much as I loved Pokemon. Just to let you know, he's a big asshole to me. He always calls me a dumb ass Pokemon fan, or gay all for liking Pokemon. He's 22 years old, but yet he acts like 16 year old bully in high school. I hate his guts.  
>"Hey Faggot, your doing your Pokemon shit again?" He asked, only it was not a question, he was just picking on me "It's not shit, Rick." I protested "Well it sure looks like it, asshole."<br>"Why are you calling me that, you know that my mom hates cursing."  
>"Do I give a fuck?"<br>"I guess not."  
>"What the hell do you mean, 'I guess not'?"<p>

"Well, say something you idiot!"  
>"I'm not an idiot, you fuck!"<br>"Didn't your mom says to grow up, and oh, whats this?"  
>Rick walked over to my desk. He then pushed me out of my chair.<br>"OWW, THAT FUCKING HURT!" I screamed out in pain.  
>"Awwww, another dumb ass Pokeman drawing"<br>"There called Pokemons, you fuck!" "Whatever."  
>Rick picked up the drawing off of my desk.<br>"Give it back!" I shouted.  
>"Moonlight, huh, well you'll won't be needing this anymore."<br>Rick then ripped up my drawing. I felt a surge of rage flow though my body. "WHY YOU DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"  
>"Oh, your going to cry now!"<br>"SUT UP!"  
>"Waaaaaa, cry baby, cry!"<br>I so wanted to kill him right then. I so hated him. My face was all red. I put my right hand into a fist, and then I punched him as hard as I could. Unfortunately, my mom so happened to see me punched Rick.  
>"J!" I turned around, I there was mom.<br>"Aunt Jill, J punched me for no reason," Rick lied, as he got up from the floor with his bloody nose. "All I was doing was just taking to J when he jumped me."  
>"That's not ture!" I protested.<br>"J, that's it, I'm tired of your games!" Shouted my mom. "I'm sick and I am tried of you and all of your lies, J, when will you grow up, J, you have been crying over this "Moonlight" all the time, when that thing is not real!"  
>"YES MOONLIGHT IS REAL, MOM!" I yelled. I felt tears fall down my face. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, SHE'S REAL MOM!"<br>"I think maybe I need to take you to a head doc, your being crazy."  
>"NO I'M NOT, THAT'S IT, I'M OUT OF HERE!"<br>I ran as fast as I could to the front door. I then opened it and slammed it behind me. I never wanted to go back home, not with people that don't understand me. I get laughed at, make fun of me, or say I'm crazy all the time, I was sick and tried of all the bullshit. I had to get out dodge as fast as I can, and never look back. I don't know were I should go, though. LA was a big and scary place. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. I so wanted to be with Moonlight right now.  
>I managed to get out LA, to Pasadena. It was a long walk, but I made it here alive. My bare feet were hurting like hell. They were all messed up. Blood was coming out of them. I had cuts, large and small all over my feet. Damn, I thought to myself. I should of put on my shoes, but nooooooo, I had to run out here, bare footed, out of my mom's house. I'm going to die. I found a park near by, but it was almost nighttime, but I needed a safe place to spend the night. It's not safe for a kid my age to be out wondering around the big bad city. Gangs are out there, so I needed to be careful were I go.<br>I made my way into the park. I needed to find a spot were I can sleep safely without getting killed. I kept on looking behind me, checking if anyone was following me. No one was, but I was scared to death.  
>"Oh, Moonlight, what have I done!"<br>I may die out here, alone.

Moonlight's POV

Many months had gone by after J's death. It looked like to everybody else that I had moved on, but not really. Every night, I look at J's bed. I can't help it, but I cry. I still ask myself 'why, why did J have to die.' I need J, but he's not here anymore. I'm trying to stay strong, like J asked me to do, but I just can't be strong without him. I was so heartbroken that I stopped doing the things I use to love, because all the things I love, I did them with J. Every time I try, it hurts me even more. I'm still at the Guild, though. I vowed to finish what me and J started. I've learn to face the fact that J's life had ended, and there is no way to bring J back to life. I sat on what used to be J's bed in our room here at Wigglytuff's Guild. I looked at a picture of me and J. We looked so happy. We toke the picture when me, Bidoof, and J were on our way to Mt. Horn. Bidoof was the one who toke the picture with my camera. In the picture, I was laying next to J, side-by-side. We had very good time. I looked at more pictures, all the places we have been in, all the parties we been to. So many memories of J. I started to ball. Why did death have to take him from me, it should of been me, but no, J would feel the same way as I. I did not feel so good, so I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door that leads to the bathroom. It was pitch black in there, so I turned on the lights. In the bathroom there were toilets for big pokemon and for little pokemon like me, I'm a Vulpix after all. I walked up to one of the toilets, and then I vomited. I felt like was tearing out my stomach. I saw Chimecho come in.  
>"Moonlight?" She asked. "Are you OK?"<br>"...Well...not really." I replied sadly to Chimecho.  
>"Oh, you still miss him, don't you"<br>My eyes were watering up. I fell on my knees, and I just broke down and cried.  
>Chimecho moved up to me.<br>"Oh Moonlight, I-I-I miss him too." I saw Chimecho cry. I got up and then I hugged her.  
>"I'll never forget him, not ever."<br>"I know what your going though, Moonlight, I too lost a friend once, I still not over it yet."  
>"I-I did not know that Chimecho, I'm sorry for your friend."<br>"Thank you, Moonlight." I heard Chimecho sob, a little.  
>"Chimecho, J had once told me this poem, "Goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be."<br>"Oh Moonlight that's beautiful."  
>"So is J."<br>"Yah, he is."  
>"I'll never forget those words he said to me, I even had that poem he said to me on his tombstone"<br>"I've been to J's grave before, it makes me sad that J had to die to save us all." "Me too, Chimecho, me to."  
>Later, me and the other gide members had dinner. It did not feel the same without J, not for sometime, even Treasure Town was not the same, everyone miss J. Oh how I'd wish that J could be brought back to life. After dinner, I waned to take a walk, I don't know why, I just felt like having one. As I walked out of Wigglytuff's Guild, Bidoof showed up. He had a late job giving to him by Chatot, since the Guildmaster ate all of his perfect apples, last night.<br>"Howdy Moonlight!" Said Bidoof in a cheerful voice.  
>"Hey Bidoof!" "Were ya going at this time?"<br>"I'm going out for a walk."  
>"Oh, I guess I'll see you later, then."<br>After I talked to Bidoof, I walk off. I walked around Treasure Town for a little while, then Sharpedo Bluff. I then made my way to to the beach. I always loved to come here at sunset. Krabbys blow bubbles around this time.  
>"Oh, wow, what a beautiful sight!" I said to myself. "I haven't been here for a long time, when was the last time I've been here?" I thought of the last time I've been here.<br>"The last time...Urk...the last time I was here was..." J's smiling face popped into my mind, my eyes had gotten watery. "...When I first met...J..." I walked over to J's gave. There were roses laded on his gave. I picked up the gone pebble I placed next to J's tombstone. Memories of J flashed before my eyes. The day I first met J, when saved Azurill from Drowzee, when we fought the Groudon illusion created by Uxie, when me and J watched a beautiful light show created by Illumise and Volbeat at Fogbound lake, the time me and J were warped into the future by Dusknoir, survived Sableye attacks, when I gave hope to Grovyle, J, and Celebi when we faced Primal Dialga. Then I saw when me and J first met, when we had our first mission, get my Relic Fragment back from Zubat and Koffing, and then when J died. I looked at J's tombstone, J's smiling face in that photo I placed in his tombstone that I made was in the center of it. It toke me hours to make it. The poem that J had told me so many times before we do some dangerous mission, "If something should happen to me remember this, Moonlight, don't cry, goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be."

"J, can you hear me?" I asked J, hoping that he would hear me. "I miss you so very much, I will never forget, I can feel your heartbeat were ever I may be, I loved you today, tomorrow, forever. You have made me strong, J and I thank you for everything you have done for me, you have changed my life. Goodbye J, I love you." I felt a tear fall down my face. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! J!" I screamed. I lad on J's grave, crying my eyes out.  
>"Oh, Moonlight, whats wrong!" I heard Bidoof voice behind me.<br>I got up from J's grave and turned around and faced Bidoof.  
>"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BBBBBBBBBBIDOOF!"<br>I hugged Bidoof as I cried.  
>"Oh, I see. J..." He started to cry.<p>

Meanwhile at Temporal Tower...

Dialga watched as Moonlight cried. He feel pity for her.  
>"Her pain, I can feel it, even from here. I should do something for her."<br>Dialga looked up at the sky.  
>"If only if she knew that J is still alive. I still haven't repay J and Moonlight for saving this world." Dialga thought long and hard about it.<br>"I shall being J back to this world if he truly feels the same pain as she. This is my thanks for J and Moonlight."

J's POV Pasadena, CA.

I was cold night. I was freezing. I managed to find myself a playground area, but still, there's no way I could keep warm. If only if Moonlight was with me. I felt all alone. Moonlight could get me out of anything, but she not with me anymore. I stared to remember what I had said to Moonlight before I left her, "Goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be." I started to cry. I don't know how many times I've cried all the months without Moonlight. I started to remember all of the good times I had with Moonlight. I remember that one time when we were at Drenched Bluff, Moonlight was so happy to be exploring with me, so was I. She then kissed my forehead. I blushed when she did that. I then remember after we rescued Azurill from Drowzee, we returned to Wigglytuff's Guild. We talked about how good it felt when we rescued Azurill, until my stomach growled. We laughed our heads off. Then I remembered one night, I slept in Moonlight's bed. I was right next to her, I laded my tail on her. Her body was nice and warm, she a fire pokemon after all. That was the night I had fallen for my partner. Every night, she would kiss my forehead. I miss that. I miss her soft fur, the warmth of her body. I felt very cold, if only if she was here with me. I was so heartbroken. I-I so wanted her, I wanted to be her mate. I wanted to always be there for her, I wanted to keep her safe, to confront her when she feeling down about herself, someone I can love, always.  
>"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MMMMMMMMOONLIGHT!"<br>I cried my head off. I could not live without Moonlight. I fell asleep. I had a dream. I saw Moonlight, next to my grave. She was talking to me.  
>"J, can you hear me?... I miss you so very much, I will never forget, I can feel your heartbeat were ever I may be, I loved you today, tomorrow, forever. You have made me strong, J and I thank you for everything you have done for me, you have changed my life. Goodbye J, I love you." I then saw her cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, J!"<br>I woke up.  
>"Oh, Moonlight," I said to myself. "I heard you, I-I-I know what your going though."<br>"Ohhhhhh, Moonlight! I wish I could come back to you, I love s-s-s-so much!" Tears rushed down my face. My heart hurt so much. The only way I can feel better is to be with Moonlight.  
>"Is this what you want, J?" Asked a voice.<br>"Huh, who said that?" I look around to see who's talking to me, but no one was there.  
>A very large figure appeared. I got scared.<br>"I can feel your fear, I mean you no harm, I'm Dialga."  
>"D-Dialga!"<br>"Yes, it is I."  
>"Why are are you here?"<br>"To take you back to Moonlight."  
>"W-what!"<br>"Yes J, I have seen you so love Moonlight, you want her as your mate."  
>"Yes, that how much I love her, I can't live without Moonlight."<br>"Nor can Moonlight, she loves you just as much as you love her."  
>"I know. I can feel it in my heart."<br>"So, you want to come home."  
>"Oh, yes! Thank you!"<br>Dialga giggled.  
>Dialga's tail opened, and his eyes turned blue, he then looked up into the sky, and roared . I saw sparks of light coming off of my body. I started to fade. Then my hole world went dark.<p>

Moonlight's POV

I sat near Bidoof, crying eyes out. So was he. I never thought of suicide before. I thought that killing myself would make the pain go away, but I don't think J would want me to do that, he said that I have to live. I plan to do so. I just wanted the pain to stop. I had to let him go, but I just can't. I loved him. I wanted to become his mate. I want to be with him forever. I cried even harder, I wanted him so very much. I walked next to the seawater that was washing up the beach. It was indeed a beautiful sight, looking out to sea. I looked at were I first met J. I remembered how I asked J if we could become a team, he asked me if I was trying to talk him into joining me. I was so happy when he said he'd love to. I then saw something going on where I was looking at, it looked like the same sparks of light that where around J's body when he disappear. No, it couldn't be. I thought to myself. I must be seeing things. The sparks got even stronger, In it I saw a figure started to appear, slowly.  
>"C-c-could i-it be!" I was hoping that it was J coming back, to me.<br>The sparks of light disappeared, and I could see the figure. It was a Shinx! I walked near it, I had to see for myself if its J or not, I could tell by the color his eyes. Shinxs have yellow eyes, but J's were brown. The Shinx looked like he was looking out to the sea, he slowly turned to face me.  
>The Shinx had brown eyes! It was J!<p>

*If you see ( ) its for J's POV, If see this its for Moonlight's POV. If you see this *in any of my stores, it means "reader info".

(I ran to Moonlight)  
>I ran to J<br>(We then stopped right before we hit each other, I was so happy to be with Moonlight. We then hugged.)  
>"J!"<br>("Moonlight!")  
>(I then placed my lips on Moonlight's lips)<br>I started to blush. J was kissing me! I slipped my tongue in to J's mouth  
>( I felt Moonlight's tongue. My penis started to get hard.)<br>I did not know that I was a good kisser. We broke off from the kiss  
>"You bastard! I thought you were dead. I said with tears in my eyes<br>("I wasn't, I was in my world. I thought I was home, but I was not. Your world is my home)  
>So how did you get here?"<br>("Dialga was the one who toke me back home)  
>"D-Dialga?"<br>("Yep.")  
>"Thank you, Dialga."<br>( "Hey, Moonlight?")  
>"Yeah?"<br>(I felt myself getting aroused. I had to tell her. )  
>(No matter what, will you always be my best friend?)<br>"No duh, we are friends, always. Why are you asking?  
>(I couldn't say it!)<br>"...What's wrong J?  
>(I looked deeply into her brown eyes, I had to make her my mate, but I don't want to force her. I love her too much too do that.)<br>("...It's so hard for me to tell you...")  
>(So many thoughts went though my mind. How would she feel if I told her the truth, how would other Pokemons feel about this, what would the other Guild members feel about this, what would society feel. I was a human before I met Moonlight. No, I had to tell her the truth. I don't care about what the world thinks, I love that bloody girl so very much! I'll make her my soul mate.)<br>I could tell that J was aroused, I could smell it. Yes, he's truly in love with me! I want to tell him that I want him to be my mate, but I'm so timid. I want him, but, I just don't know if I can tell him how I truly feel about him. I have to somehow tell him, but I just don't know how to.  
>("S-say, M-Moonlight, let's talk some where were its quiet, lets go to Sharpedo Bluff.")<br>"O-OK."  
>(We managed to get to Sharpedo Bluff, after everyone heard that I had returned, there was an uproar. Everyone was so happy. We walk into the bluff, I was still very nervous about telling her.)<br>"OK, we're here, so what do you want to talk to me about?"  
>("U-ummm, Moonlight?")<br>"Yeah?"  
>("How long have we've been together?")<br>All most a year, I think? Why you ask?"  
>("Remember that time when we we're at Fogbound Lake?")<br>"Yes, wait a sec, your trying to tell me something, aren't you?"  
>(H-how did she know I was trying to tell her something! I was blushing. I got even more aroused, my penis got hard.)<br>"Please tell me, don't worry, you can always tell me anything"  
>("O-OK. I'll tell you, I'm really love in you, so what I'm saying is-)<br>"You want a soul mate.  
>(H-h-how did you know!")<br>I feel the same way too, J. J do you want me as a mate?"  
>(My face turned red!)<br>("Y-yes.")  
>I then kissed him.<br>(I felt her warm tongue rub angst mine)  
>I felt my slit getting wet. This has never happened in my hole life before. I liked it.<br>( We broke our kiss. I playfully pushed Moonlight. She fell to her side, giggling. I then lied next to her, I could see her belly. I rubbed my head against it.)  
>I felt J rub my belly with his head. If felt good. I closed my eyes. I always loved it when he does this. He did this for a while, but then stopped.<br>(I got up from were I was, and I moved to her head, I then licked her face, Moonlight turned around to face me, she the rolled herself in to a ball. I then lied down so I could see her eyes. Moonlight had a hurt look on her face, and in her eyes, she then started burying her face into my head. Her eyes begin to leak tears. I then rolled myself into a ball, laying next to her. I wrapped my tail around her, I then licked her face. I placed my right paw on her side, gently rubbing her)  
>("Shhhh...its OK sweetheart." I said to Moonlight softly. "I'm here now, I'll take away your pain.")<br>I was so happy that I cried. I never had a friend like J before. We're so lucky to have each other. I cried even harder. I loved J so much that it broke my heart)  
>(Shhhhh, don't cry, Moonlight, goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be. Always remember that, love." I flashed her a sad smile. I felt a tear fall down my face.)<br>"J-J, I-I-I-I love...you!" I said in a hurt voice.  
>("I know.")<br>I raised my left paw, and wiped a tear off of J's face  
>("ooooooh, Moonlight!" I said as I cried. I so loved her. I think she broke my heart with her love. Before we knew it, we were both crying.)<br>"I never want to lose you, not ever!"  
>("Me too!")<br>I then got up from were I was, and stood next to J  
>(I too got up. I got behind her. I could she her slit. I moved up to it, then I started licking it)<br>I started to moan, I could not belive it, we were doing it!  
>(I then sticked my tongue into her pussy. Moonlight's clit was sensitive. She squirmed as I tickled her clit harder and harder. I took the pink nub into my mouth. I rubbed the tip of it with my tongue.)<br>"OHOHOHOHOOO! J!"  
>(It was only a matter of time before Moonlight has her first climax. I then sucked on it, gently mashing it between my teeth. Moonlight liked it.)<br>"OH J! More, more!" I screamed at the top my lungs  
>(So I did what she wanted.)<br>J, J, J, J!  
>(Moonlight couldn't hold on anymore. Moonlight had her first orgasm.)<br>My body tensed as my cunt fired squirt after squirt of my sex fluid. I moaned. My arousal leaked onto the floor. It was all over J's face.)  
>(I rested as Moonlight finished her first orgasm. She then laid on her belly, her legs spread wide open. She then spread her tail wide open. so I could stick my penis into her slit. I could see her pussy.)<br>"J, make me your mate.  
>("Sure thing, anything for you, love." I said with a smile. I then laid on Moonlight's back, my legs were on her sides. My penis was just about to reach her slit. I could feel her slit. It then shoved my penis into her pussy. )<br>I clenched my eyes as hard as I could. I could feel J's penis side though my pussy. J's penis collided with the barrier of my hymen. I braced for pain.  
>(I was worried about hurting Moonlight. I knew when I broke her hymen, she would feel pain.)<br>("Moonlight, are you sure you want me to do this?")  
>Yes, I'll be fine, J. I know your worried about me J, but don't worry, I'll be fine<br>("OK, Moonlight." I then slammed my penis into the barrier, breaking her hymen and hitting it with my penis in one smooth motion.)  
>"OHHHHHHHH J!"<br>("OHHHHHHHHHH MMMMOONLIGHT!)  
>(I felt pleasure and pain all at the same time. I knew that Moonlight must feel the same way.) I felt J's penis go though my tunnel, it hurt, but I felt pleasure too<br>(I felt her warm tunnel grip my penis tightly. I saw pain on her face, while her juices continued to gushed out. I started hump Moonlight. I started to slowly lifted and lowered my penis into her pussy hit. My penis was angled just right, I always got her most sensitive spot, each and every time. And her delicate clit, hung precariously over her hole, it rubbed against my member with every thrust. The feeling made her gasp, her body twitching as her pleasure rose.)  
>"J, J, J, J, J, J, J, J. J!" I felt so much pleasure and pain. I loved every bit of it.<br>(I slammed her harder and faster)  
>OHHHHHHHH, J! MORE, MORE!<br>(I slammed her even faster)  
>"OHHHHHHHHHHHH MY AAAAAAAAAARCEUS!" I gasp and yelled as loud as I could. My body twitching as my pleasure rose.<br>(She leaked more fluids than I thought a Vulpix could do!)  
>Ecstasy clouded my mind. I was so horny, so much love. We were doing this because we love each other so very much.<br>(I moaned out as I felt Moonlight's body grind against mine)  
>( OHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOONLIGHT!)<br>J!"  
>( My crotch became soaked and the liquids began to splash. I loved the sound. Somehow I had developed yet another fetish or two.)<br>With the way he rubbed my body, he was going to cum, soon.  
>(I was turned on so much that I could barely stand it. I wouldn't have to for long.)<br>After several rough pounds, J suddenly stopped. I knew why, I was about to feel it. My body quivered, my cunt tightened. Me and J screamed together into the air.  
>(Unknown to her, her movements had triggered my first orgasm as well. The tightening of her cunt, the last few thrusts, and feeling of her pushing our bodies ever closer sent me over the edge. I was about cum.)<br>(Moonlight!)  
>J!<br>( I clenched my teeth, My penis unleashed its load.)  
>("WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!")<br>(It emptied out like like a water hose. )  
>His semen was thick and he had a lot of it. There was so much it squirted out on the ground before I was even filled to the brim with it.<br>(I dug my claws in her skin during the entire orgasm.)  
>I smiled when my lover filled me with his cum. It felt so nice, and the warmth was relaxing.<br>I looked at him, and said, smiling "I like the feeling of your cum, J... so nice...I hope I can carry your babies."  
>("Me too!" We were so tried that we fell asleep .)<br>( Unknown to us, Bidoof was watching us the hole time)  
>"Hehe, look at them." Bidoof said to himself. "They so much love each other, I'm so happy for them." Bidoof started to blush.<br>"I'll leave them to them self." Bidoof walked off, with a smile on his face.  
>"I won't tell anyone about this, they're my good friends." Bidoof giggled as he looked back at Sharpedo Bluff.<br>"Goodnight J and Moonlight, hehe!"  
>Later...<br>I opened my eyes slowly. J was still on my back. I could feel J's penis still inside of me. It looked like J was still asleep. I felt J move a little.  
>("Hey, my sweetheart." I said in a soft voice.)<br>"Thank you."  
>("For what, love?")<br>"For always being there for me, for changing my life, and for loving me with a pure heart"  
>("Sure thing, I love you, Moonlight.)<br>"I love you too."  
>(I slowly pulled my penis out of her backside, I then got off of Moonlight's back, I laid next to Moonlight.")<br>I laid next to J.  
>("OW!" I yelled)<br>I stood up as fast as I could. "What's wrong J?" ("My penis, it hurts." I started to cry)  
>"Lay on your back, I'll make you fell better, my love"<br>(So I then laid on my back, just as Moonlight told me to do.)  
>I looked at J's penis, it was all red and swollen. I grasped it with my paws.<br>("OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I yelled. I closed my eyes, tears were running down my face.)  
>"Oh J!" I was really worried about him. I hate seeing J in pain.<br>("OOOOOOW! MMMMMMMMOONLIGHT!)  
>"Oh J, a-are you OK?"<br>("Y-y-y-y-y-yes." I cried my eyes out, it hurt so much)  
>I had to do something, so I started licking his penis. (When she started licking my penis, it began to hurt less.)<br>I then took his penis, and I put it into my mouth.  
>(Moonlight started to suck on my penis. It felt so good)<br>(Ohhhh, that feels good Moonlight. She sucked my penis for a while. The the pain, the redness and the swelling of my penis stopped. Moonlight then stopped sucking my penis.)  
>"There, is that's better, J?"<br>("Yes, thank you Moonlight!" I said with a cheerful voice.)  
>"Anything for you, love." I said with a soft voice.<br>(Moonlight then washed her mouth so that that she won't get me sick. As for Moonlight, she somehow can't be infected by any know illness of this world. Another good thing, pokemon can't get HIV or ADIS or any other illness like those, but we pokemons can still get sick. After Moonlight washed her mouth out, she walked over to me, then she kissed me on my lips.)  
>"Love you, J.<br>("Love you too, sweetheart.)  
>(I started to cry, she had broken my heart again. Then I heard Moonlight cry as well.)<br>I looked into J's eyes, I saw that his tears were tears of joy. My eyes started to water up. (I saw tears fall from Moonlight's eyes. I could tell that she too was just as heart broken as I was.)  
>"J, I-I-I love y-you so much, I-I'd die for you."<br>("I-I-I know.)  
>(Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Moonlight.)<br>"J!"  
>I gave J a kiss on his forehead,<br>( I laid on my back,)  
>I laid on side next to his body , and I rolled into a ball to keep J warm.<br>(I felt her warm, beautiful body all over me. Yes, I made Moonlight my mate) "J..."  
>("Yes, sweetheart?)<br>"I want you to promise me something."  
>("Anything, my love.")<br>"I want you to love me, even when the stars fall out of the sky."  
>("I will, I promise.")<br>"Would you die for me, J."  
>("Yes, anything for you, sweetheart")<br>"Oh, J."  
>("Remember, Moonlight, goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be.")<br>"I will, my love."  
>"I'm so blessed to have you, J."<br>("No, Moonlight, we're blessed to have each other.")  
>"Yep, we sure are, J."<br>(Moonlight then licked my face, she then held me tightly. I closed my eyes. Moonlight closed her eyes too.)  
>"Goodnight, J, my love."<br>("Goodnight, my sweet, sweet Moonlight.)  
>We then went off to our dreams, smiling as we slept, thanking Arceus and God for being us together. I work up once that night, I looked at Moonlight, seeing that she was still asleep, I wrapped my tail around Moonlight's body and closed my eyes. Unknown to me, Moonlight was not really asleep. She looked at me and smiled and then she closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, I hope it's good. R&amp;R if you like it. It took me 2 days to make this story, so I hope it comes out good. This is Pikachu317, sgining out. Good night, and good night."<p>

Pi Pika!


End file.
